Stay with me
by WindyDragon
Summary: Miroku gets bitten by a werewolf demon, but doesn't tell to the others. Sango however gets worried when he starts to behave strange. Can she save him from becoming a monster?
1. Rumors

**I was planning this long time and now at last I'm writing it! Hope u review if u read.**

Chapter 1, Rumors

"It was horrible. Those damned creatures came from the northern mountains and attacked our village. Some of the men died and we buried them, but in the full moon night they awaked again as werewolves! They killed many of our village and no matter how many of them we kill, there are still coming more of them!" Told an old villager.

"So… they had been living in that mountain earlier?" Asked Miroku, pointing at the mountain near.

"Yeah. Now something has made them come here. We beg you to help if you can!" Answered the man.

"Of course we'll help you." Promised Kagome.

"Keh! This is not going to be good!" Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Werewolf demons are really strong opponents, I've heard." Remarked Sango.

"Still we have to help." Said Kagome.

"We'll do what we have to." Agreed Miroku. "But it's going to be dark soon. We should find some place to rest."

So they went to find a tavern and then sat on their beds, thinking about their mission. Shippou had been asleep long time already so the others talked quietly.

"I have never seen a werewolf demon before." Said Miroku with thoughtful look on his face.

"Neither have I." Said Inuyasha.

"Are they smart?" Asked Kagome.

"No clue." Answered Inuyasha.

"They're strong but they fight only for get food. If two different clans meet, they may kill each other." Told Sango.

"How do you know all that?" Asked Kagome.

"My father told me a lot for the battles with demons, when I was young." Sango answered, smiling.

"The men who were bitten by the werewolves will awake in next full moon night." Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Yeah, there's only three days left for the full moon." Said Miroku.

"We'd better chase them away before that. If we don't there will only be more of them." Remarked Kagome, and the others agreed.

"But what could have made them come here from the mountains?" Asked Sango.

"Maybe they were out of food." Suggested Inuyasha.

"Or maybe there was another demon hunting them." Thought Miroku.

"I bet it was a demon." Said Sango. "There are lots of animals as a food of werewolves."

"Yeah, you're right." Agreed Kagome. "So we have to destroy that demon."

"What kind of demon hunts werewolves?" Asked Miroku. Silence landed onto the room.

"Man, some big and evil. Werewolves wouldn't give up their lands without a real fight, expect if they're very afraid of something." Sighed Inuyasha.

"And if that demon is strong enough to chase werewolves away, then it surely has a Shikon shard." Said Kagome, and the others nodded.

"Do you think it's sent by Naraku?" Asked Sango.

"It could be possible. That's just like his tricks." Said Miroku.

Suddenly Inuyasha stood up and looked out of the window. He growled and his ears went down when he saw two shining eyes behind the trees.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome.

"There was something behind those trees." Inuyasha answered.

And then they heard screaming from the village. Shippou waked up because of all that noise and was very confused at first. They all ran out, to see villagers trying to escape.

"They're here! The werewolves have come!"

"C'mon guys!" Yelled Inuyasha, drawing his Tetsusaiga. "Let's sock it to those creatures!"

"Shippou, you stay in the tavern!" Ordered Kagome. "Then you'll be safer!"

"M-me? But I -" Started Shippou, very afraid, but the others were running away already. He gulped and ran back to their room, ready to fight if werewolf would come.

**Wow action right away… unusual from me… xD**


	2. Getting bitted

**Back again… Hope u like this!**

Chapter 2, Getting bitted

They four ran towards the forest, where the werewolves had taken some of the villagers. They could see those creatures before them, running away.

Werewolf demons were big and covered with black fur. They had small, red eyes and big mouth full of huge fangs. Their claws were long and sharp and they had long, skinny extremities. Their head was kind of small compared their body, and some of them had armors covering their chests.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled and threw her boomerang, killing two of the werewolves.

"Don't do that again!" Yelled Kagome. "You may hit the villagers!"

"She's right, we have to fight after the villagers are safe!" Agreed Miroku.

"Yeah, understood!" Said Sango and flew higher with Kirara.

"Man, those things are fast!" Cursed Inuyasha. "And we can't attack behind… we could hit the villagers. They should be stopped."

"Call Sango back!" Said Kagome. "She and Miroku can fly with Kirara and land to the front of them."

"Yeah good idea!" Agreed Inuyasha and called Sango. She flew back after few seconds.

"Take Miroku with you and land to the front of the werewolves!" Yelled Kagome.

Sango nodded and held put her hand to Miroku. He grabbed it and she helped him onto Kirara's back. Then they started to fly higher, until Inuyasha and Kagome didn't see them anymore. Then suddenly the werewolves stopped.

"Now we get to the point!" Said Inuyasha, grinning.

"Remember that we have to rescue the villagers first." Reminded Kagome.

"I wouldn't forget that!" Snapped Inuyasha and let her down from his back.

They were in the middle of the forest, and the werewolves were looking at them angrily. They even were so stupid that let their hostages down, attacking towards Inuyasha and the others. Miroku and Sango knew immediately what to do.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. "Sango and I go to take the villagers back safely!"

"Go on, we will kill these in no time!" Yelled Inuyasha back, fighting with a werewolf.

"C'mon everybody! This way!" Yelled Sango, guiding the villagers to follow her and Miroku.

They ran in the forest for a while, but then an armored werewolf attacked from behind them. The villagers started to panic, but Sango managed to calm them. It wasn't long way to the village anymore.

"Run to the village soon and tell everybody to hide!" Ordered Sango, and the villagers obeyed.

The armored werewolf looked at them, Miroku was ready to fight. Sango stood behind him, slowly drawing her sword. Then all of a sudden the werewolf attacked.

Miroku and Sango stepped aside, but the werewolf was fast and turned around. It attacked again towards Sango, and she didn't have time to defense. Miroku couldn't run to help in time.

The werewolf hit the boomerang in Sango's hands, but the blow was so strong that Sango crushed against a tree. Then she fell onto the ground unconscious, and the werewolf turned back towards Miroku.

"I won't let you easy after what you did!" He said angrily.

The werewolf attacked towards him, but he was faster this time and opened his Kazaana. The werewolf let out a voice what could have been a yell and disappeared into the void.

But suddenly Miroku felt a bite in his right hand. He closed the Kazaana quickly, fell onto his knees and looked at his hand. There was small tooth marks, and he realized what had happened. While getting sucked in the werewolf had managed to bite him.

"Damn it!" He cursed quietly. "I will change when the moon is full…"

Then he turned back towards Sango, who was still lying on the ground. He stood up and walked to her, slowly lifting her onto his arms.

'I have to get Sango to the village. That damn bite can wait until she's alright.' He thought and started to walk back towards the village.

Shippou was relieved hearing that the werewolves had gone, but worried about Sango and the others. Miroku put her down onto her bed, and after a while Inuyasha returned with Kagome.

Miroku told them everything except about the bite.

**To Moonyme: Hello moony you're reading this one too… I'm thankful! xD I sent the e-mail again, did u get it?**


	3. Worrying

**Here I go again… thanks for reviewers!**

Chapter 3, Worrying

The others were asleep. Sango had waked up in the evening and was okay expect a bruise in her back. Miroku was awake; his hand was like on fire.

'What should I do?' He thought, looking at his hand. The others hadn't noticed the marks.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, who was snoring in his sleep. Then at Kagome, who slept calmly next to Shippou. And then at Sango, who smiled because of some dream. He couldn't deny his own smile while looking at her.

'When I change, I might hurt my friends. I have to leave before they notice that I've been bitten. But now…' He thought and closed his eyes. '…now I'll wait as long as I can.'

In the next morning they decided to go after that demon, which had chased the werewolves away from the mountain. Miroku was in pain because of his hand, bit didn't show it to the others.

"I think Shippou should stay here." Said Kagome.

"But I want to come with you!" Shippou yelped.

"I agree with Kagome. The monster can be dangerous and you're a child after all." Agreed Sango.

Shippou sighed, it looked like he had to stay away from the battle again. He was worried, even though he knew that his friends would win.

"Let's go then. The faster, the better." Said Inuyasha and let Kagome climb onto his back. Miroku and Sango rode on Kirara.

The mountain wasn't quite far away and they arrived there quite fast after leaving. Then they started to search some clues of the demon.

"Maybe we should break up. Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha and I." Suggested Kagome.

"Yeah, it would be good idea." Agreed Sango.

And so they broke up, but didn't seem to find anything. Miroku and Sango were walking higher on the mountains, and it started to be hard for him to hide his pains.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango asked finally. "Is everything okay?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes… I'm fine." He answered, in his own thoughts.

His answer wasn't enough for Sango. She walked to the front of him, forcing him to stop. Then she looked at his indigo eyes.

"Tell me the truth. What's wrong?" She asked again.

"Nothing, I told you. Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked back, looking at her.

She sighed and looked away. "I thought you'd trust me so much that you would tell me…"

He smiled and put his hand onto her shoulder. She looked back at him, but didn't say anything.

"It's not that I wouldn't trust you. And as I said, I'm fine." He said.

"Okay then." She said, forcing smile onto her face. Deep inside her she was afraid.

They continued searching for a while, until went back to their meeting place. Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting for them already, but none of them had found anything.

"It looks like we should continue our search tomorrow." Suggested Miroku.

"Yeah, night is falling and soon it's going to be dark." Agreed Sango.

"Let's sleep here." Decided Inuyasha, and so they made beds from leaves and small branches.

Miroku fell asleep right away, his watch was in the morning. The others sat around a fire and ate something. Sango told them about Miroku's strange behaving.

"Maybe he's just tired or something." Mumbled Inuyasha, mouth full of bread.

"I don't think so. Something's wrong with him." Said Sango and looked at Miroku.

"Don't be worried." Calmed Kagome. "Everyone has their own troubles. His trouble cannot be very serious if he doesn't tell it to us."

"Yeah… alright." Sighed Sango.

"You can go sleep already." Remarked Inuyasha.

"Right. Goodnight." Said Kagome.

She and Sango fell asleep, while Inuyasha sat in watch next to the fire. He was a bit worried about Miroku too, but didn't show it. If only they could have known what had happened…

**Next chappy: Finding the demon**


	4. Finding the demon

**Back again… Man I'm crazy writing, I'm planning a new story again… Sometimes I just can't understand my imagination!**

Chapter 4, Finding the demon

In the morning Miroku was on watch. The sun hadn't risen yet and he was looking at the bite marks in his right hand. They were aching even though he had washed them in a brook nearby.

'I don't have much time left.' He thought. 'I will help the others kill the demon… but if we cannot do it before the full moon, I have to leave them.'

He sighed and put his hand down, without knowing that Sango was awake and looking at him very worried. Then she fell asleep again.

At the sunrise the other waked up and then they ate something together. Miroku was quiet and the others looked at him, without knowing what was wrong with him.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed finally. "I'm sick of this stupid silence!"

"Inuyasha." Kagome said warningly.

"Why in the heck won't you tell us what the hell is wrong with you!" Inuyasha almost yelled to Miroku.

"Osuwari!"

"Nothing is wrong with me." Miroku sighed. "I don't get it, why you all think something's…"

He never got a chance to finish his clause, when suddenly the ground shook. Something very big was coming from behind the trees. They all stood up, preparing to fight.

"The demon is coming. I can sense a Shikon shard." Said Kagome.

"At last!" Grinned Inuyasha and drew his Tetsusaiga.

The demon came from behind the trees, making the four gasp in shock. It was almost three meters long and its flesh was all gray. It had only left eye, in the place of the right one was only empty orbit. Some of its fingers and toes were missing and there were only some hairs on its head. Its body was full of scars and its mouth was full of broken teeth.

"Oh my God!" Shouted Sango.

"Keh! Only one demon among the others!" Growled Inuyasha and jumped towards the demon.

It only stood there mouth open, then moved its giant hand and hit Inuyasha onto his back. He crushed against the rocks, and the others were about to fall over because of the current of air what the demon's hand had caused.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, but then saw him jumping onto the demon's shoulder.

"I won't die so easily, you'd better remember that!" He yelled and managed to hit the demon's right arm off, before it had time to raise its hand to hit.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango threw her boomerang while riding with Kirara.

The boomerang hit the demon's stomach, but didn't seem to cause any damage. She didn't have time to avoid the demon's hit, which made Kirara crush onto the ground. Sango stood up very shocked.

"Kirara…"

"She's alright, help already!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to hit the brainless looking demon.

"I can't use the Kazaana… but I still have my prayer papers!" Mumbled Miroku, throwing his Houriki towards the demon. It growled loudly when the Houriki burnt its chest.

"Take this! Kaze no Kizu!"

The demon yelled one last time, when Inuyasha's blow reached it. Then it started to turn into ashes, and Kagome ran to take the Shikon shard.

"That was hard." Sighed Inuyasha. "But now that one is dead!"

"We have to walk back. Kirara's leg is injured." Remarked Sango.

"Can't be helped. Luckily we're all in one piece." Said Kagome, smiling.

"Those werewolves surely return right away. They have good sense so they know the demon is dead." Mumbled Miroku.

"Let's go back already." Hurried Inuyasha, and they started to walk back towards the village.

"Shippou-chan is surely worried." Said Kagome.

"Well we have to walk all day to get there." Remarked Sango.

"Aww man… I'm going to sleep the long as we get there!" Yelped Inuyasha.

Only Miroku was in silence. Next night there was going to be the full moon.

**I would be happy if I'd get reviews. U can guess already what's gonna happen in next chappy,and I'll update faster if I get reviews u know... xD**


	5. Full moon night

**YaY thanks to Moonyme fore review! Good to know somebody reads this… xD**

Chapter 5, Full moon night

Miroku stood in the doorway, looking at his sleeping friends. Inuyasha, who had always been his friend; Shippou, who he had been telling things; Kagome, who had always been the worrying one; and Sango, the girl who he had long liked specially.

A small tear appeared onto his eye. He wiped it away and turned around, whispering: "I'm sorry guys… this is for your own good. Farewell."

And then he walked down the stairs, through the silent village and towards the forest. He had to go as far as he could before the moon would rise properly. It would happen right in the midnight.

"Houshi-sama!" He suddenly heard a voice calling. Sango ran after him.

"Sango… why on Earth you're here?" He asked when she stopped before him.

"I… was worried about you… and followed you." She panted. "Why're you leaving?"

"I… I can't tell you." he answered, looking away. "Go back, for your own good."

"No way!" She snapped, making him confused. "I'm not going anywhere till you tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing. But I have… to go to a long journey." He answered, hiding his right hand.

Sango noticed that and pulled his hand back. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the bite marks, and then she raised her tearful eyes towards him.

"You… the demons…"

He sighed and hugged her, holding her tightly. She was almost shaking in her cry. She still held his right hand, clenching and never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry about not telling you earlier. I didn't want you to know…" He started.

"Oh Houshi-sama!" She cried. "I don't want to lose you!"

"I understand Sango… I ask you a favor." He said and looked at her eyes.

She nodded. "Anything."

"I don't want to hurt anyone. When I change, you have to kill me."

Miroku's words made her froze in shock. She would never do that! He looked at her with serious eyes, making the tears run down her cheeks.

"I can't…"

"You have to. I may hurt you, or the others. And I don't want it to happen."

"But I… we can live with that… I can protect the others…"

Miroku smiled, gently and longingly for her. Then he suddenly lowered his head and kissed her, and she didn't resist. She cried, cried and kissed him back.

"Houshi-sama…"

"I love you Sango. That's why I want you to live for me." He whispered.

"I… I love you too… and I want to be with you forever." She said, crying still.

"Draw your sword. It's going to happen soon."

"I won't! You got that because you protected me back there and this is my entire fault! I refuse killing you even if it costs my own life!" She yelled.

A shooting pain hit his right hand. He moaned in pain, holding his hand and falling onto his knees. She shocked and kneeled next to him, very worried. And afraid.

"Sango… I beg you… end this." He managed to say.

"N-no…" She cried. "I-I can't… this is just too…"

She couldn't control her crying anymore and hugged him, holding so tight like she would never be with him like that anymore. He was in great pains.

"Don't change Houshi-sama." She cried. "Stay with me, stay as what you are now."

"Sango, I… you must run…" He said.

"No! I want to be with you to the very end!" She whispered.

"For your own good Sango, please…"

"I won't! Please Houshi-sama… Don't do this to me. I don't want to… You have to stay with me." She cried. "Stay with me!"

Then the pain took over. "Aaaaaah!" Miroku yelled in pain, but Sango didn't let him go.

**Next chappy will be the last one. Will Sango kill Miroku?**


	6. Strong souls

**Here goes the last chapter I'll be writing more soon wait till then! xD**

Chapter 6, Strong souls

"Houshi-sama!" She yelled. "What happened to you? Houshi-sama!"

Miroku hadn't changed. He had fallen onto the ground completely powerless to continue. The bite marks were fading away, but Sango didn't notice it. He was unconscious and she was afraid. It seemed that he wasn't even breathing anymore

"Please don't leave me… don't die after all this…" She cried against his unmoving chest.

She heard footsteps from further off and raised a bit, to see Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippou running towards them. Then suddenly Miroku couched blood.

"Sango-chan…" He said with a faint voice.

"Miroku-sama! You're awake!" She cried out in happiness.

He managed to smile for her. "I don't know why… the bite marks are gone."

Her eyes widened. "You mean… you're not going to..?"

He shook his head. "No… but just now, I'm only tired."

Miroku closed his eyes and lost consciousness again, right when the others ran to them. For a while they just stood there and stared, without understanding what had happened.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome asked finally. "What on Earth…"

"Miroku… he was…" She shook her head and pulled herself together, looking at the others.

"Well?" Asked Inuyasha.

"He needs help. He was turning into a werewolf but for some reason, he didn't. Now he's very weak because of the pain." Sango told.

"Let's get him to the tavern." Said Kagome.

She and Sango helped Miroku onto Inuyasha's back, and they started to walk back to the village. There they returned to the tavern and Inuyasha put Miroku down to his bed. Sango told them everything.

"Maybe he didn't change because you were with him." Kagome said from her bed, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sango, blushing a bit. She was on her bed too.

"I don't know… it just came to my mind. Goodnight." Kagome said back and closed her eyes.

Sango remembered her father's words: "Sometimes strong bond between two prevents the changing. That can happen only with two strong souls, which really love each other. But that's very rare."

She smiled for herself, blushing a bit, and closed her eyes. Deep inside she knew that Miroku was going to be alright. Slowly she fell asleep…

In the morning everything was just like before. Shippou awaked first and complained that he was hungry. Inuyasha hit him saying; "You don't have to wake up the others!" Kagome told him to sit, Miroku and Sango awaked because of all noise.

"You okay, Miroku-sama?" Sango asked worrying.

Miroku grinned happily. "At least much better than yesterday!"

"Well you have your sense of humor… unlike one another I know -"

"What's that supposed to mean? Osuwari!"

"Man… yesterday really was a hard day." Sango sighed, looking at Miroku.

"Yeah… but at least one thing came clear." He agreed, stood up and came to kiss her.

Inuyasha blushed and covered Shippou's eyes, Kagome smiled very happily. Miroku and Sango just continued kissing, until Shippou bit Inuyasha, making him hit Shippou again.

And Kagome telling him to sit once again. Everything was finally alright and they were ready to leave from the village, where two of them had gone through horrible night.

"I never want something like this happen again." Said Sango while walking. The others walked further.

"I agree. That pain was almost too hard to stand." Agreed Miroku.

"You almost made me kill you…" She reminded.

He smiled. "I was afraid. I'm very grateful because you refused to do it."

"So am I… now we can be together forever." Said Sango and jumped to kiss him.

The others were walking further and arguing again, as usual. Miroku and Sango kissed and the others turned to see them, yelling them to c'mon. So they ran to the other, laughing happily.

**He didn't change… hehe :D I was planning sad end, but I can't help myself...  
**


End file.
